


Gratulerer med jul!

by Artemis2121



Series: Hjerterom [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bursdagsfeiring, Fluff, Gen, Julefeiring
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/pseuds/Artemis2121
Summary: Bare Isak har møtt opp for å feire bursdagen til Sana på en dag der alle er travelt opptatt med sine egne familiegreier.





	Gratulerer med jul!

**Author's Note:**

> Kunne ikke motstå fristelsen til å kikke innom et av mine favoritt radarpar på julaften.  
> Så ble det altså en liten juleone-shot fra meg også!  
> God jul, Skamdinavia <3

“Sana? Sanaa?” Sana snudde seg og så Isak komme småløpende etter henne. Godt innpakket i et meterlangt rødt ullskjerf med lua på snei på toppen. Under armen hadde han en stor pakke. Hun stoppet litt og lot han ta henne igjen.

“Gratulerer med dagen, Sanasol! Velkommen i de voksnes rekker.” Han hyllet henne inn i en kraftig klem av den typen som nesten slår luften ut av en. Det var mye mer enn hun var vant med fra han. Isak pleide å holde pyntelig avstand.  
“Kult at vi fant en åpen kafe, i det minste!” sa han anpustent. “Hele Oslo er helt dødt, jo! Jeg er herved generell motstander av julaften på søndag, ass! Er jo da jeg pleier å handle gaver, liksom.” Hun måtte le litt, men han valgte å overse det. Åpnet isteden døra til Baker Hansen. Eneste stedet i mils omkrets som holdt åpent i dag, virket det som. Frogner var øde og tomt på julaften dette året. Bare forblåste fortau og krystalliserte snørester. Butikkene holdt søndagsstengt. Mange hadde nok tatt turen ut av byen for å feire jul med familie og slekt i det ganske land.

Inne hos bakeren var det julestemning over en lav sko. Bing Crosby sang lavmælt om White Christmas over høyttaleren. Er par i pensjonsalder satt med hver sin kopp traktekaffe og gomlet på pent pyntede rundstykker med ost. Holdt hender og så riktig søte ut der de satt. Ved siden av seg hadde de en smekkfull gavepose. Sikkert til barn og barnebarn. En jentegjeng i ungdomsskolealder drakk kakao og utvekslet smågaver mens de fniste og lo. Dama bak disken bladret bedagelig gjennom en avis. Sikkert noe som en eller annen gjest hadde etterlatt seg. I kroken stod et pyntet juletre, og vindusrutene hadde stjerner og hvit spray.

“Hva vil du ha?”, spurte Isak, allerede på vei bort til disken for å bestille, samtidig som han var i ferd med å vikle seg ut av det formidable skjerfet.  
“Blir med jeg. Var jo mitt forslag, det her.” Sana var aldri helt komfortabel med at folk ville spandere på henne. Enklest å bare fikse sånt selv.  
“Nei! Det gjør du ikke! Bursdagsbarn kjøper ikke kaffen sin selv, ass! Gå og hold av det vindusbordet i hjørnet til oss, du.”  
“Hvis jeg vil ha en chai latte, da?”  
“Som du vil! Kan krype til korset og kjøpe chai, jeg! Kake? Hører jo med til bursdagsfeiring?»  
«Surprise me!»

«Håper du liker kakemenn! De er helt nye for meg! Jeg digger dem. Vi bakte sånne forrige helg. De varte ikke til jul, for å si det sånn!" Isak pratet i vei mens han dunket et brett i bordet. På det stod to kopper og to kakemenn på hver sin asjett. Han dumpet ned i sofaen ved siden av henne. "Noen flere som kommer, eller?» Sana så litt ned. Trakk på det. Det var det samme hvert år. Sånn var det bare å ha bursdag på julaften. Sana visste det, og håpet ikke hun så for trist ut. Prøvde å ikke bry seg. Hun kunne selvfølgelig feire en annen dag.

«Nei. Er jo ingen som kan i dag. Chris har julegrøt med fammen. Vilde og Magnus skal visst spise julelunsj hos han, ettersom de ikke får sett hverandre i kveld. Eva må underholde mormora si og Noora mumla noe om formiddagstoget til Mjøndalen.»  
«Ikke det? Så kjipt! Er jo en litt vanskelig dag. Kanskje vi kan kjøre skikkelig feiring en annen dag? Romjula er perfekt for party! Eller noe annet om du vil.” Isak virket nesten litt brydd. Plasserte kaffe og kaker utover bordet. Rørte i kaffen sin og pirket borti kakemannen. “Men jeg er her, da!”, la han til slutt litt spakt til.

Han fikla med noe i lomma si og henta fram et kakelys fra intet. Så på henne og smilte. Nesten litt stolt over sitt eget stunt. Kakemannen lå på asjetten foran henne, og Isak holdt lyset svevende over målet. Sana så fra kakemannen til lyset og himla litt med øynene da hun kikket opp på han. Flirte litt og rista på hodet.  
“Hvor har du tenkt å sette det lyset, egentlig?” Isak ble litt overrasket over latteren hennes, men kikket ned, vurderte mulighetene og lo.  
“Skjønner ikke hva du mener! Sana Bakkoush, hva er det du prøver å insinuere nå? Vetta faen, jeg! Hvor vil du ha det, da?” Han tente lyset på det lille stearinlyset som allerede brant på bordet. Så troskyldig bort på dama bak disken, og fikk et anerkjennende nikk i retur. En bekreftelse på at kakelys var ok. Sana langet ut etter lyset. Plasserte det midt i brystet på den stakkars kakemannen som snart skulle møte sin skjebne. Smilte utfordrende til Isak, som bare himlet med øynene og rista på hodet.

“Du velger å spidde han i hjertet, faktisk! Typisk deg. Blås ut og ønsk deg noe, da!” Øynene hans ble ivrige. “Men ikke si hva det er, da. Ellers går det ikke i oppfyllelse.” Sana gjorde som han sa. Blåste ut lyset og sendte et varmt ønske om en fin jul for alle vennene sine ut i eteren, selv om hun så klart ikke trodde det døyt på sånne ting.

Isak kom på pakken som han hadde slengt fra seg på sofaen. Rakte henne den rafsete gaven med litt stolthet i blikket. Den var pakket i julepapir, uten teip men med nisser. Rundt den snirklet det seg et litt slapt krøllet sølvbånd.  
«Denne er til deg, faktisk!»  
«Så koselig! Har du pakket den inn helt selv?» Han nikket; helt uanfektet av ironien hennes.

Bursdagsgaver var ikke Sana imot. Hun viklet den ut av sløyfebåndet og rev opp papiret. Dro fram en ganske sliten, vel lest bok. Kikket på den med undring. «Kosmos» stod det med store, sølvfargede bokstaver, over forfatterens navn, Carl Sagan. Resten av omslaget var dekket med et stort bilde av noe som kunne være en stjernetåke.  
«Ja, det er visst en skikkelig klassiker innenfor populærvitenskap! Var TV-serie og greier på 80-tallet. Sagan er tydeligvis en ganske filosofisk fyr. Snakker om hvordan alt henger sammen og sånt. Tenkte det var litt i din gate, jeg. Vi fant den på loppis. Var faren til Even som fant den. Han mener det er en førsteutgave.»  
“Vil du ikke ha den selv, da? Den ser jo kjempespennende ut!”  
“Nei, altså - Even sier at de beste gavene er de du egentlig har lyst på selv. Jeg får bare komme hjem til deg og lese den, da.”  
“Gjerne det!”

Så kikket hun på han og smilte lurt, mens hun tok en slurk av chaien sin. Var i grunnen litt nysgjerrig på planene hans for jula. Hun visste at Even hadde veldig lyst til å få med seg Isak hjem til sine foreldre han og feire julaften. Det hadde hun overhørt en gang han var på besøk hos Elias. Han hadde spurt gutta hva som var lurt å gjøre. Spurt en gjeng med folk som egentlig ikke feiret så mye jul, faktisk. Ironien lenge leve! Sana hadde prøvd å fritte ut Isak, nysgjerrig på hva det ble til, men han var unnvikende. Humøret hans hadde vært opp og ned hele desember. Sana var ganske letta da tentamen var over og hun fikk noen dager fri fra intensive leseøkter med grinchen selv.

“Har du kjøpt noen andre fine gaver til i kveld, da?” Hun håpet spørsmålet falt i god jord.  
“Det har jeg faktisk! En jeg er sikker på ville falt i smak hos deg. En serie med finere flasker eddik til min far. Han kommer sikkert ikke til å skjønne greia, men jeg morer meg for meg selv, da.” Han lo bittert. Sana skjønte at det lå en historie bak det her.  
“Så hva har pappa gjort nå?”  
“Nei, han tar med seg søstera mi og drar for å feire jul med den nye dama og familien hennes. Spurte ikke om jeg ville være med en gang, men da jeg nevnte det sa han bare at da slipper jeg å styre så jævlig til jul. At jeg hadde pynta alt for mye hjemme hos mamma i fjor og bare skapt bry for han som måtte rydde opp alt sammen.” Hun så på hoderystingen at han fremdeles var skikkelig oppgitt over den samtalen, såret til og med.

“Hm… Det var faktisk skikkelig stygt sagt. Høyner med et par kaktusfrø om du vil, jeg ass! Har dem hjemme. Men du, den gaven var faktisk nesten Sara verdig. Har du brukt henne som konsulent?”  
“Hæ - nei? Jeg er da i stand til å tenke sjæl!” Han smilte lurt og blunket til henne. “Kan være det samma, egentlig. Slipper jo å forholde meg til pappa og pynting i år uansett. Mamma blir med til foreldra til Even. Even digger jo jula, så vi må liksom prøve å lage noen tradisjoner bare vi, da. Er litt nytt for meg det her. Fram til i fjor var egentlig jul noe jeg helst ville hoppa over, ass! Så du skulle invitert meg på bursdagsparty før. Jeg hadde kommet, for å si det sånn.”

“Ja, ikke se på meg,” sa Sana. “Jeg har ikke peiling!” Det var kommet et entusiastisk glimt i øynene hans som gjorde Sana like varm innvendig som teen hun satt og holdt rundt.  
“Vi hadde julegrøt i går, da!”, fortsatte Isak. Nesten litt oppglødd nå. “Hjemme hos oss. Med mandel og greier. For ei gammel dame som bor i oppgangen og barnebarnet hennes. Han er 14 og er på besøk der skikkelig ofte. Tror ikke han har noen venner i byen, egentlig, så vi har snakket litt med han når vi ser han. Jeg fikk mandelen!” Et selvtilfreds lite smil spredte seg i ansiktet hans. Konkurranseinstinktet levde i beste velgående.

“Så koselig! De ble sikkert glade for det. Ikke for at du fikk mandelen, men sånn ellers.” Hun kom på noe.”Så hva har du kjøpt til Even, da?”  
“Faktisk ingen ting! Men jeg har mekka gave til han, da.” Sana hevet øyenbrynene og oppfordret han til å fortelle mer, noe han virket som han mer enn gjerne gjorde. “Har liksom mekka en slags kalender til han. Gavekort på ting vi skal gjøre sammen hele året. Fiksa med mora hans at vi får låne bil til å dra på hyttetur i januar, avtalt med mamma at hun skal lære oss å lage gammeldags lapskaus i februar. En måned skal vi bare på kino, liksom.” Sana smilte. De to hadde fremdeles sin egen lille boble som de tydeligvis aldri ble ferdige med. Men det faktum at det gjorde Isak litt mer utholdelig var ikke Sana imot for fem øre!

“Hva med Yousef, da? Kommer ikke han heller? Det er jo bursdagen din.» Isak virket fremdeles litt overrasket over at det kun var han selv som hadde troppet opp på denne noe uortodokse bursdagsfeiringen. Overrasket og opptatt av at hun skulle få en fin dag.  
«Nei han kan ikke, men Yousef og familien feirer jul, faktisk. Selv om foreldra er muslimer. De er ikke så fuzzy. Tror de stresser ganske mye for å få alt klart til i kveld, akkurat nå. Elias og jeg bedt hjem til dem, så vi ser jo hverandre da. De har pinnekjøtt og juletre og alt mulig. Blir min første tradisjonelle julefeiring.»  
"Ja, hvorfor ikke? Feirer jo jul jeg og - selv om jeg ikke er så jævlig opptatt av Jesus, liksom. Tror det er mange i Norge som gjør det, ass. Snakker om at det handler om solsnu og lysfest isteden.»

«Faktisk tør jeg påstå at jeg som muslim er mer opptatt av Jesus enn deg!»  
«Hæ? Serr? Hva mener du?»  
«Ja, står jo masse om Jesus i Koranen,da. Han var en viktig profet, han. Hele sure 19 handler om Jesu fødsel og at det var en jomfrufødsel. Selv om han ikke er Guds sønn, da. Bare en viktig fyr, liksom. Vet du at han heter Isa på arabisk?» Et smil bredte seg over ansiktet til Isak.  
“Nesten navnebroren min, jo! Derfor han er sånn en kjernekar, da?” Sana lo.

De kikket samtidig ned på de tomme asjettene og koppene. De var de siste gjestene som var igjen i kafeen. Hun bak disken så litt utålmodig på dem. Sannsynligvis hadde hun en familie å komme seg hjem til og en julaften å mekke hun også. Bakeren hadde riktignok åpent i dag, men ikke veldig lenge.  
“Skal vi stikke?” Isak så på henne. “Følger deg hjem, jeg! Så kan jeg ønske familien din god jul også.”  
“Vi feirer ikke jul, da!”  
“Nei, men jeg kan vel ønske dem god jul allikevel?”  
De reiste seg og etterlot damen bak disken til sitt julekakesalg og sin julemusikk. Nå tennes tusen julelys tonet etter dem mens de forlot kafeen. Sendte med dem en siste julehilsen på veien.

Da de rundet hjørnet til oppgangen, fikk hun øye på dem alle sammen. Ute på balkongen stod et helt lite mylder av folk og vinket ned til dem. Vilde og Magnus i første rekke hadde nok aldri vært i stand til å skjule noe i hele sitt liv, men nå så de like ivrige ut alle sammen. Hele vennegjengen stod stimlet sammen bak Vilde, som hadde et raust knippe med ballonger i hånda.  
“Saaa-naaaaa! Gratulerer med dagen!” Det ble ropt unisont ut mot gata av Vilde, Eva, Magnus og gutta til Elias som også hadde møtt opp for anledningen. Til og med Yousef var på plass. Strakte seg på tå bak de andre for å få et glimt av dem, hun så det nok. Alle sammen klare til å feire henne!  
“Kom og få bursdagslunsjen din, jenta mi!” Det var mamma som hadde åpnet det kjøkkenvinduet og vinket ned til dem hun også.

Hjertet slo i dobbel takt og det var som om smilet klistret seg fast i ansiktet hennes der og da. Hun snudde seg og så overrasket på Isak. Dette hadde Sana aldri opplevd før. Visst var hun blitt feiret hvert eneste år, men det var alltid bare med familien på selve bursdagen, og så ble det feiring med venner i løpet av romjula. Noe som dette var mer enn hun hadde drømt om.  
“Gratulerer med dagen, Sana Bakkoush!” sa Isak. Matchet smilet hennes og vinket opp til de andre. “Hvem sier vel nei til bursdagslunsj hos familien Bakkoush? Ingen! Selv ikke på julaften. Vi må jo seff feire 18-årsdagen din, liksom.”

Hun dyttet han litt rørt i skulderen. Lette litt etter ordene.  
“Dere, ass! Gratulerer med jul, Isak Valtersen.”, sa hun og lot han legge armen rundt henne og dra henne med seg opp trappa og inn på bursdagsfesten.

**Author's Note:**

> Blir alltid glad om du tar deg tid til kudos og kommentarer - selv om det bare er et hjerte eller to :)


End file.
